Massive Mod
About Massive Mod is a popular Stranded II mod by Builder2.0 that adds more items and Readme.txtsvxc The Massive Mod Readme.txt can be found within the Massive Mod .zip file. It contains the following. Briefing This section intends to give you a quick overview of what Massive Mod is and does. To start with, Massive Mod is a modification of the game Stranded II. The idea behind Massive Mod is to create a well made, comprehensive mod that allows you more variety, realism, and fun while playing Stranded II. This includes new skills, buildings, items, tools, weapons, various misc objects, maps, and other things. Included within this readme is a complete listing of all items in the mod, along with combinations for some of the simpler ones. INSTALLATION: Extract .7zip archive using 7zip. Use the "Massive Mod.bat" to start the mod. Changes The changes made in Massive Mod are mostly in regard to drop rates for various items, namely vines and branches. Many creatures also now drop obvious items that they didn't have before, such as teeth, bones, skin, ect. Their are too many small changes to note all of them. However, many buildings have had their requirements tweaked. Another change is that in order to make drinks, or collect water, you need either bottles, waterskins or livers. Livers can be found from large animals, waterskins can be made with leather and vine (or cord), bottles can either be glass or clay. Clay can be found in brown rocks, and shaped with a knife (combine with knife). Bake it in a fire. You can use a knife to cut a large meat into small meat, or a large meat into a steak. New Features For a quick overview, Massive Mod incudes a multitude of new items. There are also a number of new skills, including: -Cooking -Foraging (not implemented) -Forging -Mining (no effect currently) -Survivor -Pottery Indepth SKILLS: There are six new skills made already, and a few others planned (more on that later). The skills are Cooking, Foraging, Forging, Mining, and Survivor, Pottery. Cooking increases when you cook various items, do certain combinations, or create new ingredients. Survivor '''is a skill that increases every day you survive on the island, and at certain points it rewards you with increased carrying capacity, more health, or the ability to brew rudimentary teas, make salves, and other useful skills. '''Mining increases when you extract ore from rocks using a pick. Forging is the skill of smelting ores into useable metals and beating them into shape with a hammer to create tools. Foraging '''is the abiity to get more out of the environment by looking. It increases whenever you forage bushes, the ground, and flowers. For every 25 points in it you gain one extra item than normal. '''Pottery increases when you make various items out of clay and bake them. ITEMS: *Copper Nugget *Copper Rod *Coal Nugget *Coal Dust *Steel Rod *Dirt *Sulpher *Charcoal *Saltpeter *Black Powder *Diatomaceous Earth *Starch *Paper *Coke *Wooden Pole *Black Powder Keg *Cooked Egg *Egg *Fat *Berry Dough *Banana Dough *Coconut Dough *Tropica Bread *Chocolate *Coconut Meat *Coconut Milk *Sheep Milk *Coffee Beans *Coffee *Tropica Drink *Fruit Punch *Potatoe *Berry Bread *Banana Bread *Coconut Bread *Tropica Bread *Tomatoe *Sheep Cheese *Plum Juice *Berry Pie *Shark Fin Soup *Pulled Pork *Raw Steak *Steak *Raw Shark Meat *Cooked Shark Meat *Shark Fin MISC: To be updated. BUILDINGS: Most structures are now unlocked and buildable. There are 3 new structures. Two new treehouses and a wooden house. MAPS: MM_Mountain, A single island based around one large mountain. MM_Freestranded01, A WIP map composed of many large islands and a freeform storyline. Notes Massive Mod is a work in progress. Contact Contact me at dcvd2003@yahoo.com Or, if you've got Steam, my account is Builder20 Credits Thanks to Unreal Software for being awesome. Category:Mods Category:Material